Resolution
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Sora and Matt are married, how does Tai take the wedding? A poem that doesnt rhyme ^_~
1. The Wedding...and Suicide

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon

A/n- a little poem told in Tai's POV about Sora…sigh, how romantic.^_^; it doesn't rhyme…

She looks like an angel

Her crimson eyes glinting like rubies

Her reddish orange hair shining in the sun

She dazzled me with her beauty

I don't know what came over me

It was in high school

We were young and innocent (sorta)

And I was more discreet than usual

And she was more sweet than usual

And he was more handsome than usual

She fell in love with him

He fell in love with her

I was heartbroken

And still am

On their wedding day

I cried

She looked so beautiful in white velvet

He looked so striking in black tuxedo

When they said "I do" 

I felt a knife tearing thru my heart

Didn't she know

How much I love her

Didn't she know

How much I longed for her

Didn't she know

My burning passion for her

I guess not

So there they are

He's so good-looking with his golden hair

She's so gorgeous with her carrot hair

He strokes her hair

She smiles at him

He kisses her

She kisses back

I look away

I cant bear the pain any longer

I take a walk to a nearby ocean

The current roars and waves splashes against my bare feet

I walked deeper into the raging sea

The water comes up to my waist

My chest

My chin

My mouth

My nose

My eyes

My hair

I sink deeper and deeper into the welcoming sea

My toes can no longer feel the sandy bottom

I can feel my last breath escaping me

I can feel my eyes growing red

I can feel myself rising from my lifeless body

I can no longer feel pain

I have escaped into paradise

A/n- I cant say that was very touching but it was pretty good in my opinion, as for your opinion, well, I cant know unless you review, right?So review!


	2. Blonde Demon

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon

A/n- this is after Tai's death in Resolution, told in Matt's POV.

Blonde Demon

How can I be so blind

As to never notice

Tai's lovesick looks at Sora?

He was my best friend,

A soul mate

So how we not understand eachother so?

I thought I could read his thoughts

I _thought_

_ _

But, Tai, 

I bet you don't know the pain you burdened on us

Everday I spend with Sora is like torture

We eye eachother reproachfully,

Unsure of what to say

The guilt kept us back from a happy marriage

We all feel so shattered

Without Tai's occasional kind grin,

We are like broken pieces of a glass vase.

He kept us together before

What are we now without him?

Everyone looks at Sora and me weirdly now

I know they don't blame us

But still…

It feels as if there's something between us now

"Blonde Demon"

Someone scribbled on my car

"Blonde Demon"

The words cut thru my heart like a dagger

"Blonde Demon"

Is that what I really am?

A/n- well, that's "Blonde Demon"!Poor Matt…please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Angel in Disgrace

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon

A/n- this is also after Tai's death, in Sora's POV, this is actually the second version because I personally thought the first version stank, if you want it (the first version, that is)email me at [DigimonGoddess@aol.com][1], okay?Okay!Here's "Angel in Disgrace" version two!

Angel in Disgrace

How can I not notice the hurt in his eyes?

The ache in his dark brown eyes?

I was so blinded by Matt

He was so beautiful

So popular

So kind

I was so blind

They had salvaged him from the sea 

My heart stopped as I recognized the body on TV

His face was deathly white

For once I saw pain in his eyes

His eyes forever closed by God

His brown hair which I had once ruffled was damp and no longer stand out like it used to

His lips were pale blue and in a slight smile

I was bitterly happy for him

He found peace at last

He called me "Angel of Love" once

Some angel of love I am

More like angel in disgrace

My angel wings have turned into devil's horns

A/n- okie-mokie!That's "Angel in Disgrace"!I wrote "Blonde Demon" and "Angel in Disgrace" on vacation in San Diego, furiously scribbling as the television blared and my sister and mom watched tv.We went to San Diego Zoo and Sea World, and in San Diego Zoo—my gawd!!!There was like, a line five miles long (AT LEAST!) for the panda exhibit!Just to see Shi Shi, Bai Yung, and Hua Mei, the three pandas!Eek!Thank goodness I was on the tour bus and saw Shi Shi from the bus…{{sighs in relief}} I have a litte Bai Yung doll…{{smile}} Bai Yung means White Goat in Chinese, hmm, and Hua Mei means Smooth Beautiful (?), as for Shi Shi, I think it means Soggy g, sorry if I got it wrong—just don't sue me, San Diego Zoo!{{Ducks from lowflying pans thrown from audience (if there's any smirk)}}

  
  


   [1]: mailto:DigimonGoddess@aol.com



End file.
